


Your Heart on My Mind

by ikuzonos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Futaba swore to Akira, Sojiro, and herself that she would start attending Shujin this spring. But taking her first steps onto the train by herself make her feel so wobbly that she faintly wonders if this is how she dies.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Your Heart on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "send me a number from 1-100 and a character/pairing and ill write something based on whatever song on my spotify wrapped playlist it corresponds with". Requested anonymously! Can't believe this is the first sumitaba I'm unleashing because I love them.
> 
> [2/14 - The Band CAMINO](https://open.spotify.com/album/6cSlODoo4uSPxXfyGwcY9I?highlight=spotify:track:5sCvipEhpAhVhu3K6kzm1P)

Futaba swore to Akira, Sojiro, and herself that she would start attending Shujin this spring. But taking her first steps onto the train by herself make her feel so wobbly that she faintly wonders if this is how she dies.

It’s stupid, she knows. She’s prepared for this; studied every strategy guide and even made herself a little cheat sheet, but she still feels like this is it. And she hasn’t even gotten to Shibuya yet.

Fucked up.

She takes a deep breath and counts to four in her head. She knows how to do that part. That’s the easy part. Breathing exercises might not get her to school, but it’ll at least keep her from collapsing, and isn’t that half the battle right now?

“Hey, Futaba-senpai!”

Futaba nearly leaps out of her seat. Standing on the other end of the train car is Sumire Yoshizawa, a former fellow phantom thief and current fellow student. Sumire skips across, weaving around other passengers, until she’s standing right in front of her.

“Hey, Violet,” Futaba says quietly, relieved to not be alone this time. “You really can’t keep calling me ‘senpai’, you know. You’re the second year.”

“But you’re older than me!” Sumire points out, correctly. Her smile is so bright and cheery that Futaba’s protests die in her throat. The sparkle in the girl’s eyes is almost suffocating.

Or maybe that’s the anxiety. She really isn’t sure.

Sumire says, “I’m so glad you’re here. I was pretty nervous this morning, honestly. I mean, Akira-senpai went back home, and I feel like I barely know Ann-senpai or Ryuji-senpai.”

Futaba shifts in her seat. Something in her mouth starts to rot a little bit whenever Sumire talks about Akira. She’s pretty sure that Sumire had a crush on him, and that’s weird because Akira’s like a brother to her. And definitely not because something about the gymnast makes her stomach do backflips. That’s stupid.

She clears her throat, trying to salvage the conversation before she gets lose inside her head. “It’s not like you know me super well either.”

Sumire laughs, soft and warm, and Futaba’s cheeks warm. The redhead says, “Maybe not! But I like to think I do. And since we’ll be studying together this year, I bet we can take on the world! It’ll be nice to have a friend, especially since…”

She trails off, and Futaba frowns. “Since what? What’s wrong?”

Sumire bashfully tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Er, most of my year thinks I’m out of my mind, because of the whole… you know… with my sister.”

Futaba casually bumps her first. “Everyone thinks I’m out of my mind too.”

To her surprise, Sumire absolutely beams at this, and her heart swells in her chest. “Exactly! Don’t we have to stick together just for that?”

Above their heads, the train announces their stop. Before Futaba can prepare herself, Sumire grabs her hand and begins tugging her towards the door, and the unknown.

At the very least, with Sumire and her smile by her side, Futaba thinks she might be able to come out on top this year.


End file.
